The Edge
The Edge is a event that brings bosses, monsters and all of the kind. This event is summoned by The Prophecy. Storyline Millennials ago, long before any Terrarian had existed, when the world of Terraria was just forming, a Cult was formed, to insure that no evil would ever enter Terraria. Now, this cult did what it was supposed to do, giving protection to the world. But then, a spread of evil started on Terraria, bringing death and destruction to the land of the first terrarians. Of the evil consisted of troops, beasts and bosses more powerful than cult itself. The cult finally trapped the league of evil into a crystal ball, which could only be unlocked by a shard. The Cult was then driven into chaos by a Wall, which drove them into the seven corners of the land. It seemed all was lost until a brave challanger fought the wall, and won, only to face other monstrosities. This awakened the cult, and the challenger would face the cult. The cult, driven by madness, attacked the player, one by one, until they all perished. The player then found the crystal ball, and unlocking it with the shard, released the league of evil once more........... In the Sky, the challenger faced the Phoenix...... On the Earth, the Hawk taunted....... Swimming in the water, the Dragon screeched......... Deep in fire, the Flamedrake called......... And master of them all, the Shaman plotted.......... But something even more, more powerful than ever was to face the player, and his plan was going well....... Battle: all of these wave 1: fire, water, earth and sky minions wave 2: fire, water, earth and sky troops and fire, water, earth and sky minions wave 3: fire, water, earth and sky archers and fire, water, earth and sky troops and fire, water, earth and sky minions wave 4: fire, water, earth and sky chargers and fire, water, earth and sky archers and fire, water, earth and sky troops and fire, water, earth and sky minions wave 5: fire, water, earth and sky riders and fire, water, earth and sky chargers and fire, water, earth and sky archers and fire, water, earth and sky troops and fire, water, earth and sky minions wave 6: fire, water, earth and sky commandos and fire, water, earth and sky riders and fire, water, earth and sky chargers and fire, water, earth and sky archers and fire, water, earth and sky troops and fire, water, earth and sky minions. wave 7 (final wave): fire, water, earth and sky goliaths and fire, water, earth and sky commandos and fire, water, earth and sky riders and fire, water, earth and sky chargers and fire, water, earth and sky archers and fire, water, earth and sky troops and fire, water, earth and sky minions. Bosses: Pheonix Hawk Dragon Flamedrake Shaman Shadow Biomes The Zone will spawn in random places, replacing certain biomes. Every time the player dies, The Zone will spread. Drops: (all of the following will drop on spawn after the event has been done) Ying Sphere (100%) Yang Sphere (100%) Shadowy String (100%) Ultimate Healing Potion 20-50 (100%) Ultimate Mana Potion 20-50 (100%) Ultimate Charge Potion 20-50 (100%) Angelic Broadblade (1%) Demonic Broadblade (1%) Shadow Karambit (10%) Harlequin (10%) The Shaman's Hook (10%) Super Fast Flame Mount (9%) Super Fast Water Mount (9%) Super Fast Air Mount (9%) Super Fast Earth Mount (9%) The Staff (7%) Quadbladed Shadowlace (7%) Whip of Malice (7%) Twice Forged Shadow Armour (20%) Thrice Forged Shadow Armour (10%) Quad Forged Shadow Armour (5%) Penta Forged Shadow Armour (2.5%) Earth Chain (5%) Fire Crystal Sword (5%) Water Magic Staff (5%) Air Skybow (5%) Shield Of Titans (1%) Category:War Mode Category:War Mode Events Category:Events